The present invention relates to a tool, such as a lawnmower or the like, particularly for gardening vehicles.
In the field of the tending and maintenance of gardens, vehicles are known which interchangeably support, at the front, tools that are suitable for various kinds of operations to be performed.
Lawnmower tools are constituted by a protective housing, which acts as a chassis, supports substantially horizontal cutting blades, and is provided with wheels for advancing on the ground.
Simultaneously with the cutting operations, this type of tool usually also aspirates the cut grass and/or any dry leaves by using aspirator means associated with the protective housing.
The aspirator means can be of two kinds.
The first kind, normally related to vehicles used exclusively as lawnmowers, comprises a tube that ends at the housing that protects the cutting blades and supports an aspirator along a portion of its length.
This type of aspirator means is not particularly reliable, especially with reference to manufacturing problems, load losses, and particularly difficult maintenance, especially regarding the aspirator itself, which is arranged in a position that is difficult for the user to reach.
Another type of aspirator means normally used in tools to be applied to multipurpose gardening vehicles comprises an aspirator that is arranged laterally with respect to the blade protection housing and is connected by means of a discharge duct to a collection container supported by said vehicle.
This type of aspirator means also is not free from drawbacks.
The aspirator in fact protrudes laterally from the dimensions of the protective housing, entailing in addition to limited maneuverability a total width of the tool that is greater than the actual cutting width.
In this manner, for example, the tool can cut flush to a wall only on one side.
Moreover, the position of the intake is not particularly ideal, since it is not located symmetrically with respect to the motion of the material to be aspirated, thus detracting from the efficiency of said aspiration.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a tool such as a lawnmower or the like particularly for gardening vehicles that solves or reduces substantially the problems of known kinds of tool, with particular reference to the means for aspirating the cut material.
Within this aim, an object of the invention is to provide a tool such as a lawnmower or the like that is constructively simple.
Another object is to provide a tool that is reliable.
Another object is to provide a tool whose maintenance can be performed easily and in a reduced time.
Another object is to provide a tool whose transverse dimensions are limited to those of the protective housing.
Another object is to provide a tool that ensures effective aspiration of the cut material.
Another object is to provide a tool that has a low cost and can be manufactured with conventional equipment and technology.
This aim and these and other objects that will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a tool such as a lawnmower, particularly for gardening vehicles, of the type that comprises a protective housing, suitable to provide a supporting chassis for front wheels and cutting blades arranged substantially within dimensions of the chassis, characterized in that said housing is provided, in an upper region and at the front of a central region, with two mutually adjacent blades and with an opening on which there is a fan/aspirator from which a connection for a discharge duct to be connected to a collection container branches out.